


Some Nights

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Kimi move in together. Kimi is weird about bathrooms, Sebastian is just weird. As requested by anon on tumblr. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

One of the first things Kimi insisted on when they starting planning to move in together was separate bathrooms. 

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"No reason," Kimi replied, in that way Sebastian had learned meant that no matter how hard he pushed, he wouldn't ever get a straight answer.

The sensible thing to do would be to let it go, he knew that, but he could never resist trying to provoke Kimi, so he said, as seriously as he could manage, "Are you afraid you won't want to fuck me anymore when you find out how bad my shit stinks?"

"We share a hotel room every other weekend," Kimi said impassively. "I know exactly how bad your shit stinks."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing," Kimi said. "I just like my space."

"Fine," Sebastian replied. Kimi was Kimi, so Sebastian had anticipated that living with the guy would mean a few quirks. And in the grand scheme of things, this wasn't really such a big deal. "But," he added, "I get the bathroom closest to the bedroom."

"Okay," Kimi agreed, and Sebastian nodded.

In the end, it didn't matter, because the apartment they finally decided on had two bathrooms that led off either side of the main bedroom. Sebastian took the one closest to his side of the bed, Kimi took the other, and it worked out perfectly.

Or _almost_ perfectly, because right from the start Sebastian was fascinated by how much time Kimi spent in the bathroom. Or, more specifically, in the shower. Sebastian was an efficient shower-er, he liked to get in, get things done, and get out, no lingering. But Kimi was in there for a good half hour at least, almost every time.

At first Sebastian assumed he must be jerking off, but given how often he'd come in straight after a shower in the evenings and fuck Sebastian hard enough it was a miracle their bed managed to maintain any kind of structural soundness, Sebastian thought not.

He tried lurking in Kimi's bathroom, trying to peer through the clouds of steam that Kimi's extra-hot showers generated, but as far as Sebastian could tell, there was nothing to see. Just Kimi, standing under the spray of water, staring into the distance with what seemed to be a totally vacant look on his face.

"I know you're there," he snapped.

"Why don't you turn the fan on?" Sebastian said. "You'll end up with mold in here."

"I don't care," Kimi replied. "This is how I like it."

"It's practically a sauna." Which made sense, Sebastian supposed. "Very Scandinavian."

"I'm Finnish. Finnish isn't Scandinavian."

"Nordic, then, I don't know." Geography was never Sebastian's strong suit.

There was an exasperated exhale from inside the shower. "Please go away."

Later, after Kimi had fucked him so comprehensively Sebastian seriously doubted he could walk, he asked, "So, what _do_ you do in there?"

Kimi rearranged his pillow, then laid back. "In where?"

"In the shower."

"Nothing," Kimi said. "I think."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"I don't know," Kimi said.

"How can you not know? You must think about something."

"I don't think about anything, I like not thinking about anything."

Sebastian shook his head. "You're a strange man."

"You think I'm strange?" Kimi said, sounding vaguely hurt.

"Not like that," Sebastian assured him quickly. For all Kimi's confidence, he still had insecurities; tender places where Sebastian had to tread carefully. "I mean, you're the good kind of strange. You're different." He smiled. "That's why I like you, because you're different."

"You _like_ me?" 

"Fine," Sebastian said. "I love you."

Kimi smiled back at him. "I love you too."

After a while, they began to settle into a more steady routine. If they were both home, they'd shower in the evenings, and when Sebastian was done, he'd wander into Kimi's bathroom and wait for him to finish.

He'd given up trying to spy, and as long as he didn't try to talk, Kimi didn't mind him being in there. Kimi had even started running the exhaust fan in the bathroom when he showered, so it was more comfortable for Sebastian. Tonight he sat on the closed lid of the toilet, dressed in his usual bedtime outfit of boxer briefs and a threadbare old t-shirt, scrolling through some messages on his phone, typing out a few answers for the more urgent requests.

At last the shower was shut off and Kimi stepped out, his pale skin its usual angry shade of bright pink after so long under the hot water. Sebastian couldn't help staring as he dried himself off with a thick, white towel, admiring the lines of his body as he bent over, the solid, powerful planes of muscle in his back that sloped down to his ass.

Sebastian hadn't ever admitted it, but when they'd moved in together, he'd been worried that they might start taking each other for granted. He knew with absolute certainty that he'd never stop finding Kimi insanely hot but he'd wondered about what would happen when the day to day irritations and trivialities began to creep in. But their relationship only seemed to be getting stronger.

They annoyed one another, of course, but then they'd always done that. That push and pull was just part of who they were together, and Sebastian loved it.

Kimi hung up his towel, and then stood naked in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. Sebastian looked over. He was used to the familiar sound of Kimi's electric toothbrush, but this was different. The buzzing was quieter yet deeper, as if it was more powerful.

"Did you get a new toothbrush?" he asked, walking over to see.

"Yes," Kimi said through a mouthful of toothpaste and foam.

"Huh," Sebastian replied, watching as Kimi finished up, rinsing out his mouth and standing the toothbrush back on its charger. Sebastian picked it up, curiously switching it on and off.

Kimi sighed. "It's not a toy."

"I don't know," Sebastian said thoughtfully. There was a definite _shape_ to the handgrip, and the contouring on it was more than a little suggestive. And the vibrations the thing produced were quite… well, _intense_. "I think you could have some fun with it." 

Kimi turned to look at him, a pained expression on his face. "Please don't stick my toothbrush up your ass."

"I wasn't going to."

"You were thinking about it."

"No I wasn't," Sebastian denied. Kimi just raised his eyebrows and Sebastian conceded, "Okay, well, maybe I was, but just to see what it feels like."

"Please don't."

"It might feel good."

"It might be a really bad idea."

"You don't know that."

"I know that I'm not taking you to the emergency room if you get the fucking thing stuck up there."

Sebastian had to grin. "Maurizio would have to bribe everyone at the hospital, stop the press from finding out."

Kimi smirked. "He'd be so pissed off at you."

"I can just see the headlines." Sebastian laughed. _"F1 champ caught in intimate clinch with electric toothbrush."_

Kimi shook his head. "You'd love it."

"Come on, it would be funny." Sebastian smiled. "Can I try it, anyway?"

"On your teeth?" Kimi asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Sebastian said, chastened. "On my _teeth_."

"Fine," replied Kimi. He grabbed the toothbrush out of Sebastian's hands, then rummaged in the drawers under the sink and produced a spare brush head, removing his own and snapping on the new one, fussing to attach it properly.

Sebastian watched him go through the whole process, then said, "I hate to tell you, but I think you've already got all my mouth germs."

"I don't care about germs," Kimi stated. "I just don't want you wrecking the one I use."

"Why would I wreck it?"

"You'd find some way."

"Give it to me," said Sebastian, and Kimi wordlessly handed the toothbrush over.

Sebastian squeezed out some toothpaste and switched the thing on, tentatively pressing it against his teeth, guiding it around his mouth. And man, this was _way_ better than his own toothbrush. He needed one of these. 

"Wow," he said, putting the toothbrush down and briefly rinsing. He turned to face Kimi, his back against the sink, unable to help running his tongue back and forth over his teeth. 

"Good?" Kimi asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Let me feel, then." Kimi took a step closer, very deliberately placing his hands either side of Sebastian's body and then leaning in. Sebastian parted his lips ready, humming softly as Kimi's tongue gently licked across his teeth. "Yeah," Kimi murmured, their breath mingling into one. "That feels good."

Sebastian opened his mouth wider, and Kimi's tongue pushed inside, deep and demanding, forceful enough that Sebastian had to lean backwards. He kept his balance, one hand in the small of Kimi's back, caressing down towards his ass, and the other at the nape of Kimi's neck, Sebastian's thumb rubbing through the short hairs at the base of his scalp.

By the time they parted, Sebastian was dizzy, but he knew exactly what he wanted.

"You know," he said, "I can think of at least one other thing that belongs to you I'd much rather have in my ass than your toothbrush."

"Yeah?" said Kimi, as if he didn't have the slightest idea what Sebastian was talking about. "Like what?"

Sebastian reached down, taking the growing length of Kimi's cock in hand, stroking, feeling it harden fully under his touch. "How about this?" he said, hearing the edge of hoarseness in his own voice, the slight break in the words that made his desire impossible to conceal. "I think this would fit perfectly."

Kimi gave him a sly look. "I think it might."

He took hold of Sebastian's shoulders, spinning him around and roughly pushing him up against the sink, then grabbed a condom and lube out of the drawer.

Sebastian shifted from one foot to another, restless with need, listening to the sound of the packet being ripped open, the slick, wet noises of lube.

His briefs were pulled downward, and he spread his legs wider, waiting.

"You don't need anything?" Kimi questioned. "You ready?"

"I'm fine," Sebastian said impatiently. "Just fucking do it."

 _"Greedy,"_ Kimi muttered, the head of his cock already pushing inside Sebastian, the thick heat of it filling him, making him moan in pleasure. Kimi withdrew unhurriedly and then thrust back in, gradually increasing both the tempo and the force, harder and faster each time, building so slowly and relentlessly that Sebastian was helpless against it.

He braced himself against the sink, looking up, his gaze locking with Kimi's in the reflection in the mirror before them. 

"Don't look at me," Kimi told him. "I want you to watch yourself."

Sebastian swallowed down a protest, staring into the mirror. It was almost too intense, seeing himself like this, watching what Kimi could do to him. He bit his reddened bottom lip, tongue swiping over the mark as he saw the flush rise on his own cheeks, eyes wide. "God, look at you," Kimi whispered into Sebastian's ear, every word in time with another thrust. "You're so beautiful."

 _"Please,"_ Sebastian begged, not even knowing what he was asking for, but Kimi seemed to understand.

"Shhh," he said. "Touch yourself for me."

Sebastian grabbed his cock, pulling on it desperately. He turned his head, trying to kiss Kimi but the angle was all wrong so he licked at the corner of Kimi's mouth, feeling hot pants of breath against his skin, burning up under Kimi's onslaught.

They came at almost the same time, Sebastian throwing his head back against Kimi's shoulder as Kimi slammed into him, letting out a long, low moan before they both went limp. Warmth spread through Sebastian's body, the satisfaction of it so utterly complete he knew he needed nothing more than this, not ever.

He reached out, wiping his trembling hand off on a towel. "Fuck, that was good," he said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Better than the toothbrush?" Kimi asked teasingly, pulling out slowly, tossing the used up condom aside. 

"So much better." Sebastian didn't move, still facing the mirror.

Kimi kissed the back of his neck. "Well," he said, "next time you're tempted by inanimate objects, don't forget I'm here for you."

Sebastian met Kimi's eyes in the reflection before them. "I won't ever forget that," he said.

Kimi only smiled. "Bed?" he asked.

"Bed," Sebastian agreed, nodding.


End file.
